An Angel and Demon's Child Sasuke love story
by Sammie1745
Summary: A girl who has just come back from a trip from other villages to keep peace to the world. She is then put onto a team and meets someone she already knows, but the thing is, he doesn't know her.
1. Info

I do the character info, so I am sorry if you don't like that, but I hope you like the story and the chapters.

**Name**: Nori (Don't know your last name)

**Age**:13 

**Birthday**: September 27

**Village**: Village Hidden in the Leaves

**Looks**: You can look like you, but I will tell you what you wear, sorry.

**Personality**: You are kind, sweet, smart, beautiful, and are very strong when coming on missions or when helping someone you care or love. 

**Level**: I will tell you what level you were on at what age. 

Genin 4

Chunnin 5

Jounin 7

ANBU Member 9

Don't forget you are very talented and can catch on to things fast cause ur smart.

**Jutsu**: You can do any kind of jutsu, but you specialize in taijutsu. You can also control any element by doing a sign with your hands and then with a flick of your wrist you can control the element. You can also use your mouth, but it depends on the element. With your eyes you can also take somebodys bloodline jutsu. When you dream you can either see the future, the past, or somebodys life that will be important in the future. You have a secret power to!

**Chakra**: Blue is one, but you have three kinds of chakra. You will learn more about it, but it is important.

**P****ast**: You don't know who your parents are because you were abandoned when you were only a few days old. A man found you in the forest sleeping, so he took you in(you find out more about the man in the story!). When you were 6 you found a friend, his name is Sasuke! You guys were really good friends until his brother killed the clan when you were 9. After Itachi killed the clan you had to leave for years at a time because you wanted to go to other villages to help. Before you left you thought it would be best to wipe Sasuke's memories of you so he could live on with his life and be happy, at least thats what you thought. It killed you to wipe Sasuke's memories because you loved him and when you left you couldn't even say goodbye to him. You also had another friend, but you and him are like brother and sister, its Naruto. Naruto had no friends when he was little so you became friends with him. You were his first friend and Naruto was happy until you had to leave Konoha. You visit all your friends every year or so. The next chapter starts the story! 


	2. Team 7

You were on your way back to Konoha after two years from when you last visited. This was different though, you had finally finished going to all the villages. You were finally here to stay in Konoha for good. You were so happy that you were running down the road. After 7 days of walking and running you see the gate up ahead and stop running. You were walking now and finally got up to the gate and walked in. Everything looked the same, but you knew that it was different somehow. You finally remembered that a week ago was the graduation of the academy students. Before you came here you had dreams about all who would get a head band. You remembered all their names and wanted to go see them and introduce yourself. You also knew which students got which sensei. You knew all the sensei's to and were going to go see them. You headed off to where you thought your brother was(if you don't know I mean Naruto). You sensed him somewhere in the forest and guessed he was training with his teammates and sensei. You being a prankster like Naruto decided to surprise him. Nobody knows when you come to Konoha because you usually come at no certain day or even tell anybody so this would be a great surprise. 

You got to the forest and saw Naruto. You disguised yourself by lowering your chakra so nobody could sense you. You hid in a tree and looked down at the team of genin's and their sensei. Of course you knew the sensei was trying to make an excuse for being late. You just shook your head at the perverted sensei since he had his icha icha paradise book out. Everyone was yelling now at the sensei except for one, so you decided it was a perfect time to catch Naruto off guard. You got out a kunai and jumped off the tree and jumped on Naruto with the kunai to his neck. He had a shocked face on and then he looked at you and smiled. "Why are you smiling you have a kunai to your neck," said a panicked girl with pink hair. "Don't worry Sakura I am not going to harm him. Why would I hurt my brother?" You said with a smile on your face as you took the kunai from Naruto's neck. You got up and took your hand out for Naruto to take it. He did, but then pulled you down so now your back was to the ground and Naruto was laughing on the ground. "Hahahahaha I got you Nori-chan! Hahahaha" "Naruto you only got me cause I was off guard." Naruto stopped laughing got up and then pulled out his hand for you to take while smiling. You took it and got up off the ground and dusted yourself off. Sakura had a shocked look on her face and then the sensei spoke. "Nice to see you again after two years Nori-chan." :Nice to see you to Kakashi, still perverted as ever I see," you said to Kakashi. He just looked at you and then looked back at his book. You shook your head and looked at Sakura and the other student. "How did you know my name, who are you, and why do you talk to Naruto?" Sakura said in one breath. "My name is Nori and I talk to Naruto because he's my brother, and Naruto you tell her the rest I'm lazy!" you said while yawning. You haven't slept for 3 days so your pretty tired. "Nori and I aren't really brother and sister, but we just decided to be because we didn't really have anybody and decided to become a family. She knows your name because she probably dreamed about you because she has a power that lets you do that and that also might mean that in the future you are going to be really important!" Naruto said with the hugest smile he could make. Sakura had a confused look then she looked at you. You just nodded and then Sakura screamed, "THATS SOOO COOL!" You just stood there then looked at the other student who was leaning against a tree while looking at you. You looked at him and said, "Hi, Sasuke what ya doing all the over there. Don't ya wanna say hi?" "Hn" was all Sauske said. You just looked at him then Naruto. "Naruto I have to go see my father and then go see my son can we catch up later at my house tonight at 6 I am making ramen, and you guys can come to!" "SON!" Sakura said and Sauske just looked at you weird. "Naruto explain while I'm gone I got to go." you said to Naruto while running. "Sure see ya later Nori-chan!" 

You were running and you finally got to where you were going and stopped. You went inside the building and stopped at a door. You knocked a few times and then you hear a males voice yell "Come in!" You opened the door and saw your father at a desk doing some paperwork. "Hey father, how's being the third going?" (didn't see that coming did ya! Lol j/k) "Its just fine Nori, so why are back this time. I thought you weren't coming back for another year?" said the third. "No I missed you Nori?" you said. I did miss you Nori, how was your trip to the other villages?" "Just fine, I came back to stay this time." "Oh, really what are you going to do here?" "Well, I was going to ask you to lower my ninja level down 2 so I can be on a team since I never really was in one and I kinda wanna be with people my own age." "That's it Nori? You sure that's what you want?" said your father with worried eyes. "Yes father that's what I want and is it okay if I pick my sensei?" "Okay if that's what you want I will let you be a chunin not anything lower and what team would you like to be on?" "Well I would like to be on...

**Naruto's POV**

Nori just left through the trees to go talk to the third and now I have to tell Sakura and stupid Sasuke about her. "So you going to tell us about Nori or what Naruto!" Sakura says while smacking me on the head. I get a sweat drop and say "Yea, I was just thinking about what to tell you first." "Well, first you can tell us what kind of ninja she is," says Sauske with a blank expression. "Well Ill just tell you what she has been. She was a genin at 4, a chunin at 5, a jounin at 7, and a ANBU member at 9," I say with a smile on my face knowing I have the coolest sister ever. Sasuke and Sakura had shocked expressions on there faces. "How could she have done all that when she was that young?" Sakura asked me. "Well her father is the Third Hokage so I guess he let her start when she was young." I said to Sakura. "Well is that all about her Naruto?" Sakura asked. "No, there is a lot more about her, but I think I will let her tell the rest," I said with a smirk on my face. I knew they were getting interested by the looks on their faces. "Loser, just tell us what else she can do," Sauske said coldly. "Fine don't be rude, Sasuke!" I said back. "Anyways, Nori has three kinds of chakra, I only know that she has the original blue chakra and she also went to medical ninja school in her spare time between being a chunin and jounin. Then became a medical ninja when she became a jounin." "Wow, she is very talented," said Sakura. "Yes she is," says Kakashi looking up from his icha icha paradise book. "She has super strength and can control any element with a flick of her hand when she does a hand seal," said Kakashi. "That's right!" I said after Kakashi. "What about her son?" said Sasuke with less of a cold voice than the last. "For this one Nori-chan is going to have to tell you." 

**Your POV**

I was walking back to my house so I could finally see my son and of course his friends who I treat like my children also. Then I hear somebody who is calling me from a far away distance and coming at me fast. "MOMMY!" That would be..

See who her team is and who her son is Next time!


	3. Children and Sasuke

**Recap**: You told your father (Third Hokage) you wanted to be on a team with kids your age and you wanted to pick your sensei. We left off where you hear somebody called you mommy.

You turned around to see your son and his two friends running to you. You kneeled down with your arms spread out wide. They ran straight into you so now all four of you are on the ground hugging. "Mommy your back, your back!" said the boy with the scarf. "Yes I am Konohamaru," you said and hugged him tight. He hugged you back just as tight. "Mommy how long are you staying this time?" Asked the little girl. "Yea how long mommy?" Asked the boy with the glasses. "I am staying here forever Moegi and Udon, well until I have to go on missions for Konoha," you said. They all had big smiles on their faces. "Really mommy?" Asked Konohamaru. "Yes, really I have missed all of you so much! Udon, Moegi go tell your parents that I came back today and that I am babysitting you tonight ok? Konohamaru go with them so you can help them with their stuff," you said with a sweet smile. "Ok mommy, see you later!" They all said while running off. "Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi might not be my real children, but I love them all the same," you said to nobody. You have known the kids since they were in diapers and always visit them when you came back from other villages. You have taken care of them since you were five and loved it. They have also been calling you mommy since they were three. Udon and Moegi's parents don't care that they call you that because well, more time for them alone when you baby-sit them. Konohamaru's parents died on a mission when he was young so only you and your father take care of him. Since your father is always busy, you just take care of him. Konohamaru and you have a house all too yourself while your father has a house of his own. Your father comes to visit you and Konohamaru any chance he gets. 

While you were thinking about your children you were walking to your house to get ready for the dinner. It was 4:30 P.M. right now, so you had at least an hour to cook and get yourself ready. Your still walking and thinking, but don't notice someone is in front you, so you accidentally bump into the person. "OW," you both said while landing on your butt. "Watch where your going," said a familiar male voice. You look up and gazed into black eyes. It was Sasuke. "Oh, uh, sorry," he said. "No it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going," you said with a sweet smile while getting up. You dusted yourself off and then tried to look back to where Sasuke was, but he was right in front of you. "Uh..," you said surprised. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Sasuke asked. "No, I haven't seen you except for my dreams." You hated to lie to lie to him, but you had to. You started walking away until he grabbed your wrist and turned you around so now you were inches from each others faces. He looked into your eyes and you looked into his. You were about to get a flashback of when you and Sasuke were little, but stopped yourself. You looked away from his eyes and ran to your house to think about what just happened. You also hope he didn't see what you were about to.

The next one will have what team she's on and how dinner went. Sasuke's P.O.V of what happened is what starts the next one!


	4. Forgotten Memory and Dinner

**Recap:** We ended where Sasuke and you had a moment, and you ran your from him. We can start off Sasuke.Sasuke's P.O.V.

I was walking home in deep thought about Naruto's sister Nori. I felt like I know her from somewhere, but I just don't know where. Before Nori left the forest saying she needed to see her son, I got angry for some reason. I hardly know her and I'm mad at her? Just then somebody knocked into me. Ow, you both said. "Watch where your going," I said coldly. I then looked up and saw Nori on the ground. "Oh, uh, sorry," I said. Why did I just say sorry, I never say sorry. "Not, it was my fault, I wasn't looking," she said a cute smile. Wait did I just say cute? Nori started getting up and so did I. I walked to her while she was dusting herself off. She looked up and saw me. "Uh," she said. "Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked her to see we've met before. "No, I haven't seen you except my dreams," she said, but in a shaky voice. She started walking away until I grabbed her wrist and turned her around so she's facing me. I knew she was lying about something. I looked into her eyes for something and she looked into mine as well. I had let go of her wrist awhile ago. When I was looking in her eyes I saw a flash of something. Before I could ask her about it Nori looked away and ran. I still had that flash from when I was looking in her eyes and it was weird. 

**Flashback**

"Nori, where are you! I need to ask you something!" Said a little Sasuke. "Sasuke I'm over here!" Said a little Nori behind a tree waving. "What do you need to ask me Sasuke?" She said while walking over giggling. It looked like Nori and Sasuke are about ten years old. "I wanted to ask you when you were leaving to go to other villages," said Sasuke with his head down low. "I-I-I'm leaving tomorrow S-Sasuke," she said tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want you to leave Nori!" He yelled tears coming down his face with his face now up. "I have to Sasuke, or else I would have to go later and then it will just be harder!" Nori said while tears came down her face as well. "Sasuke I will come and visit I promise!" "Ok, before you leave tomorrow I want to give you something!" Said Sasuke wiping away his tears. "Ok, what is it?" she asked wiping her tears away as well. "Its a surprise!" He said and hugged Nori. "Ill miss you Nori," he said. "Ill miss you too Sasuke," she said while hugging Sasuke tighter.

**End Flashback Back to Sasuke**

"Nori isn't telling me the truth and tonight I am going to find out why I cant remember her," I said while walking towards my house once again.

**Your P.O.V.**

It is now 5:45 P.M. people should be coming any minute now. You then here the door open and slam close. You knew that was probably Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. "Mommy, where is everyone?" Asked Konohamaru looking around the living room. "It is only 5:48, they should get here till 6," you said with a smile. "Udon, Moegi what did your parents say?" "They said we can spend the night for two days," Udon and Moegi said at the same time. "That's great! Go put your stuff in Konohamaru's room, ok?" "Ok mommy," they all said and ran upstairs. KNOCK! KNOCK! You walked over to the door and opened it to see Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. Naruto could smell the ramen and started to drool. "Come in everyone and Naruto, your drooling," you said while laughing at Naruto. Naruto used his sleeve to wipe off the drool and went inside with Kakashi and Sakura following. You showed them the living room and told them so sit down. "Nori-chan, when do we eat? I'm starving," Naruto said jumping up and down. "In a few minutes ok Naruto? Calm down, I am just waiting for the kids and one" KNOCK! "Hold on guys," you said and walked over to the door. You it and saw Sasuke. "Hi, come in," you said. "Hn," he said while walking in the house with his hands in his pockets. You followed Sasuke into the living room and saw everyone sitting there including the kids. "Ok, lets go to the dining room to eat," you said with a smile. Naruto ran to the dining room while drooling again.

**FF to part of a conversation during dinner**

"What did you say to the third when you saw him?" Asked Naruto with ramen in his mouth. "I asked him if I could be on a team with people my own age, but to do that I had to lower my ranking," you said while eating more ramen. "What team are you going to be on mommy and what ninja rank are you now," asked Moegi. "Good question Moegi, I am a chunin now and I don't think I should tell you my team just yet," you said with a smirk. "Come on tell us! Please!" Yelled Naruto. "Fine, I am on team 7, whatever team that is," you said sarcastically. "Hey, that's our team!" Yelled Naruto again. "No Duh!" Said Sakura while hitting Naruto on the head. "Ow!" Said Naruto while rubbing his head. You just laughed and went back to eating your food. The whole time during dinner Sasuke was staring at you. When you would look at him he would seem interested in his food suddenly. This whole time you were thinking over and over if he remembers you.

I'm gonna stop here! Next time I will finish dinner and other stuff!


	5. Fields Of Hope

There is supposed to be a video with this, but the link won't stay on. If you want you can go to youtube and type in Fields Of Hope Naruto. Click the second one and that is the song.

**Recap**: Sasuke talked about what happened between you two and remembered a part of the past. You held a dinner and Kakashi, Naruto Sakura, Sasuke, and the kids were all there. Sasuke was also staring at you during dinner, but you don't know why. We are at the part where everyone starts to leave. 

Everyone has finished their dinner and are getting ready to leave. "Kids, can you please get ready for bed while I show everyone out?" You asked. "Yes mommy," they all said. "Your going to be up there later to sing to us right mommy?" Asked Udon. "Yes, I should be up there in 10 min.," you said and shooed them upstairs. "Thanks for coming everyone and nice to see you guys again Kakashi, Naruto," you said sweetly to everyone. "Good to see you too Nori, don't forget that we have a D-ranked mission tomorrow," said Kakashi. While he said that you were thinking better show up late. "Yea, Nori-chan, the ramen was great!" said a smiling Naruto. "Thanks Naruto," you said. "It was nice meeting you, but I have to go, see you tomorrow!" Yelled Sakura while walking out the door. "Naruto and I have to go as well, bye Nori," said Kakashi while dragging Naruto out the door by the collar. You giggled then looked at the only person left, Sasuke. "I'm glad you came tonight Sasuke, I almost thought that you weren't going to come," you said. For some reason when you looked to see his face, he looked like he was blushing. "Bye," he said and walked out the door. When he left you felt a hot blush on your face and walked upstairs smiling. You went to your room and changed into some shorts and a t-shirt as pajamas. After you changed you went into the kids room. They were all on their bed waiting for you to come and sing to them. "Hey, are you guys tired yet?" You asked hoping they would say yes so you could sing one song tonight. "No, mommy. Why would you say that" said Konohamaru yawning. "Ok, Ill sing one song tonight," you said and brought a chair over to the beds and sat down. "This song is called Fields of Hope." 

konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de 

anata wa hitori de nemutteru 

inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo 

chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta 

anata no yume wo miteta 

kodomo no you ni waratteta 

natsukashiku mada tooku 

sore wa mirai no yakusoku 

itsuka midori no asa ni 

itsuka tadoritsukeru to 

fuyugareta kono sora wo 

shinjiteiru kara 

Fields of hope 

umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta 

yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru 

inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru 

tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku 

itsuka midori no asa e 

subete no yoru wo koete 

sore wa tada hitori zutsu 

mitsukete yuku basho dakara 

ima wa tada kono mune de 

anata wo atatametai 

natsukashiku mada tooi 

yasuragi no tame ni 

Fields of hope 

natsukashiku mada tooi 

yakusoku no nohara 

Fields of hope 

Fields of hope 

**Sasuke's P.OV. **

I cant believe I didn't ask her about that flashback I saw. I really hope she didn't see me blush either. I think I am starting to like her, but I just met her! I hear someone singing. I walked back to wear Nori's house was and looked though one of the windows and saw Nori singing. She has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. She sounds like an angel, I thought and turned back to go to my house walking away. 

Hey sorry its so short! Next time something bad will happen, well sad anyway. TT


	6. New Mission and Kakashi's Rude Awakening

**Recap: **You sang to Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon so they could sleep. What you didn't know was that Sasuke heard you singing and saw you through the window.

**One week Later**

All week has been really boring. All the missions have been D-ranked. The only thing that really fun during a mission was when Naruto got scratched by a cat. Poor, poor Naruto. Today team 7 is going to the Hokage's office to get another mission. Right now team 7 and you are at the door of the Hokage. You knocked twice, then opened it, and peeked your head in. "Father, may we come in please," you said with the sweetest voice you could muster up. "Oh, hello Nori. Yes, please come in everyone," he said with a smile. "Yo Hokage! Wats up with these D-ranked missions!" Yelled Naruto. "Well, your genin and I am not sure if you can handle anything more than D-rank missions," he said, his smile fading. "Please father, give us something better. Can you give us a C-rank mission at least?" You asked with puppy dog eyes. "Nori, please don't give me that look. Since you have gotten good comments from all the other missions, I guess I can give your team a C-rank mission," said your father. "Yes!" Yelled everyone, except Kakashi who was reading icha icha paradise and Sasuke. You shook your head and waited foe your father to explain the mission.

**FF to walking home**

You were walking home so you could pack some of the belongings that you would need for the mission. Tomorrow morning is when Team 7 and you will escort a person named Tazuna to the Mist Village. Tazuna and Naruto sure put up a fight at the office you thought smiling to yourself. While you were walking you sensed somebody behind you, in a tree, following you. You have felt it since you started walking. You knew exactly who it was, but didn't want to stop or else questions would be shot at you. By now it was a little late and nobody was really walking around the village anymore. You still felt him following you so you sped up a little then disappeared so he was caught off guard. When you reappeared you were at the front door and when you were about to turn the knob you heard his voice. "What are you lying about Nori?" said the young male. "What are you talking about Sasuke?" You asked him wondering if he remembered anything from the past. "I saw a flash of you and I when we were little. You were leaving to go to other villages. We were both ten and I remember that, that was the day before my brother killed the whole clan and left me to die." he restated. You were on the verge of tears remembering that day. It was horrible and at the same time you couldn't believe he remembered that. Didn't I seal his memories of me? Maybe he is regaining them slowly because of my return, you thought. "Nori I want to know if we knew each other when we were young. Tell me the truth, I want to know!" He yelled with pain in his voice. But why does he feel pain he cant remember everything. Since he remembers I will tell him the truth, finally you thought. "Yes, we do know each other Sasuke," you said and faced toward him with your hair in your eyes so he couldn't see your tears. "We were childhood friends ever since we were three. Before I left to go to other villages I wanted to wipe your memories of me so you could live a life of happiness, but that day was the day your brother decided to kill the whole clan. I wanted to come back to help, but I wiped the memories so you wouldn't have known who I was," you said tears now streaming down your face. You looked up and saw Sasuke looking down and his fists in a ball. He was going to yell or something, but he didn't do anything. He just stood there glaring down at the ground. "I don't remember anything, I don't think I want to remember either," he said coldly. You just stood there crying, tears coming out uncontrollably. "I thought as much, Sasuke. See you tomorrow," you said and ran into the house and into your room. You fell asleep crying and thinking how tomorrow would come out.

**FF to waiting at the gates **

All team 7 and Tazuna were at the gates waiting for Kakashi to arrive. It has been an hour since everyone has got there. You, being you, decide to get Kakashi at the gate any way possible. "Hey Nori, where are you going?" Asked Sakura confused. "I am getting Kakashi, he's an hour late again. If he thinks he can be late when I am here, he better think again," you said smiling. You poofed to where Kakashi lives to see what he was doing. You knock on the door, no answer. That was Kakashi's first mistake you thought and kicked open the door. Kakashi was in his jounin uniform on his bed sleeping. How can he not wake up to someone kicking his door in, you thought. You went to his bathroom and grabbed a huge bucket, filling it with water. Then want back to where Kakashi was sleeping and set the bucket on the ground. You did a hand sign and the bucket reappeared above Kakashi's head. Kakashi suddenly opened his eyes and the bucket fell on his head. He was soaking wet! You grabbed his ear, dragged him out of bed, and did another hand sign. You both ended up at the gate. Naruto busted out laughing as soon as he saw Kakashi wet as a dog. "Hahaha your soaked! Hahaha," laughed a crying Naruto. "Now you know not to be late anymore, huh Kakashi?" you said with a fake smile. "I should have seen this coming," he said glaring at you. You gave the best puppy dog eyes you could to try show him you were joking. He finally sighed giving in, "You know I cant stay mad at you Nori," he said. You smiled a fake smile again and started walking through the gate with everyone following. Today went ok so far, but I have a feeling that something is not right about this mission, you thought worried.

Wow, this one was kinda sad huh? The next time we will start the mission and well you'll find out what else when you read the next story! 


	7. Tazuna and Zabuza

**Recap**: Team 7 and you get a C-ranked mission to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna to the Mist Village. You and Sasuke had a talk about the flashback he saw and he said he doesn't want to remember anything of the past. Since Kakashi was late yet again you gave him a wake up call. Getting soaked is a nice way to wake up!

Your team has been walking for an hour. Tazuna the bridge builder and Naruto haven't stopped arguing since we left Konoha. You were about to explode, wait you did. "STOP ARGUING!" Everyone just looked at you with fear. "Sorry Sis," Naruto said with his head down. "Its alright, you know that I hate when people fight. It is unnecessary and stupid," you said with a sad smile. Naruto brightened up, but looked at you and looked sad. "Whets wrong Nori?" He asked while walking up to you. "Nothing, I'm fine," you said. "Lets go we have to make it to the river soon." Naruto let it slide and walked ahead of everyone. As you were walking you saw something bizarre, a puddle. It hasn't rained in a couple weeks, you thought. You did a clone jutsu and jumped in a tree looking down at everyone. You saw Kakashi was right next to you. "You noticed to Nori?" He asked. "Yes, but why do you think there here. I mean, I know there not bandits," you said thinking. Suddenly everyone yells, "Kakashi, Nori!" You noticed that yours and Kakashi's clones got ripped to shreds. "Kakashi, you take Sasuke and Sakura! Ill take Naruto!" You yelled to Kakashi and he nodded. You jumped out of tree with a kunai in your hand ready to attack. You reached Naruto, but he was on his knees frozen with fear. Your guard was down so you got scratched by the enemy ninja. "Ow!" You said and then ran to the ninja blocking any attacks he tried. You disappeared and then reappeared behind him knocking him out with the back of your kunai. "Sorry I didn't get to you sooner Naruto," you said, sadness in your voice. You walked over to Naruto and looked at his hand, where he had gotten cut. "Poison. We are going to have to take you both to the hospital as quick as possible back at the village," said Kakashi. "No! I will not go back to the village! I am going to become Hokage! Believe it!" Yelled Naruto while taking a kunai and sending it into his cut. You just shook your head. He must have forgotten all of my powers while making that speech, you thought. "Naruto, I could have taken out the poison with my water technique and I think you should bandage your hand. Your losing too much blood," you said looking at him seriously. "AaaaAaaaah IM GONNA DIE!" Yelled Naruto. You just shook your head and walked over to Tazuna, Sasuke, and Sakura while Kakashi bandaged Naruto. "Hey Nori, you have a cut to," said Sakura. You turn your head toward your right arm and saw blood trickling down it. "Oh, I totally forgot about that," you said doing a hand sign so you can control water. You got out your water bottle and took some out with a wave of your hand. You led the water into your cut and winced. The water was in your bloodstream taking out all the poison it could find. After a few minutes you waved your hand at your cut so all the water would come out. It did and you could see the purple poison in the water while it went to the ground. "Wow," said Sakura shocked. "Its nothing really," you said while bandaging your wound. "We should get going now. We should reach the river in a half an hour if we start now," you said and started walking. 

**FF to after conversation with Tazuna **

"I see the river!" Yelled Naruto. There was a rustle in the bushes and Naruto threw a kunai at it. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled after she saw the cute bunny. It was scared half to death because of Naruto's stunt. There was something weird about that bunny, you thought. Suddenly you realized something, "Everybody down now!" You yelled and everyone went down to the ground. You could here a swoosh go above your head because of a katana. "Thanks for ruining my attack there girl," said a very dark male voice. "My pleasure," you said with a smirk. "I see we have two very great ninja in one spot. The copy ninja and of course number one in my bingo book, the elemental ninja," he said. All you did was glare at the man, then disappeared landing on the mans katana. "Well don't I feel oh so special, Zabuza," you said through gritted teeth. "Nori, don't take Zabuza lightly. He is a very tough opponent when your guard is down," said Kakashi. "I know, I have heard of him and his silent killing. We have met before, but as I remember he ran away because he was scared of a girl," you said with smirk. After you said that you could see the rage in his eyes. You jumped off his katana and did a flip and landed on your feet. "You wanna say that again wench!" He yelled and came after you swinging his katana, but missed. "Someone is letting their rage get to them," you said with a laugh. You disappeared and went behind Zabuza sending a kunai into his heart. He dissolved into water, which you anticipated. "Water clone," you said and walked over to Kakashi. "You shouldn't have done that Nori," Kakashi said looking at you. "Well I didn't want him to attack the others. I am going to protect them with my life, that includes you. You should know that better than anyone," you said looking at him then everyone else. They just stared at you like you had two heads. You smiled at them and Naruto and Sakura smiled back while Sasuke just looked at you with regret. He must be sorry for what he said, you thought. "You cant beat me that easily!" Zabuza yelled from by the water. "Nori, stay and protect everyone while I fight him," said Kakashi. "But.. Kakashi I know his moves better the," you started to say, but it was to late he took out the sharingan. "Everybody stand around Tazuna! Protect him!" You yelled and they snapped from looking at Kakashi. They got around Tazuna while you got in front of all of them with two kunai's in each one of your hands. Kakashi and Zabuza started fighting and you just wanted to jump in, but you knew Kakashi would be mad. As if on plan Kakashi got captured by a water jutsu from Zabuza. I have got to get him out of that bubble, you thought. "My turn," you said and walked away from the group. "Nori! Get them out of here now!" Yelled Kakashi from the bubble. "No! You know that I wont leave you here to die! The only one that's going to die is Zabuza!" You yelled and Zabuza made three water clones. "Better be ready there girl," said Zabuza with a smirk. The water clones ran after you, but you dodged all of them jumping into the air. One attacked from the right and the other left, so you ducked when they swung their swords and they hit each other. This is too easy, wait where's the other one, you thought. You found out as soon as you got a cut across your back from behind. "NORI!" Everyone yelled out. You screamed in pain and went on your knees trying not to shed tears. You had to use a jutsu that can hurt the clone and the real Zabuza, but I cant hurt the others, you thought. You jumped away before the clone could get a hit at you again and did a hand sign. Since your guard was down once again you got cut across your stomach and screamed in pain. "NORI!" They all once again screamed. You jumped away and looked at Sasuke who was looking straight at you as well. You saw that he didn't want you to fight anymore, but you had to, to save him and the others. You looked at both Zabuza's and then heard, "NORI! NO!" Sasuke yelled which surprised everyone even you. You put your arms in front of you and felt so much power. You were using a fire attack that would engulf your body in mere seconds without you getting burned. The fire now surrounded your whole body and you sent it the clones way and toward Zabuza. You saw the water clone dissolve into smoke because of so much heat and Zabuza get burned, but didn't move an inch. Since you used so much of your chakra and lost so much blood you passed out.

Next time we will have the rest of the fight and you get to go to Tazuna's home! 


	8. Training and Sasuke's Regret

**Recap**: You were walking to the river when you were attacked by Zabuza. You got cut across your back and your stomach so you use a very good fire jutsu. Before you did Sasuke called out your name surprising everyone. After you used the fire jutsu you passed out from using to much chakra and too much blood loss.

When you woke up, you couldn't really see anything because the brightness of the sun in your eyes. You heard a fight going on so you lifted yourself up, but stopped as you winced in pain from wounds you had gotten just moments ago. You looked up and saw Zabuza and Kakashi fighting. Kakashi was using sharingan to copy all of his moves. Zabuza was losing and badly to so when his guard was down Kakashi hit him with water. He ended up on land and Kakashi followed after him ready to fight some more. That was until somebody killed him with what looked like senbon needles. An ANBU person was on a tree branch talking to everyone about what he was doing. While they were talking you stood up very slowly trying not to further anymore damage into your wounds. When you had finally gotten up the ANBU picked up Zabuza and left. That's not right, you thought. Regaining some of the memories from your past of being an ANBU. You got behind Kakashi, but as soon as you did he passed out so you caught him. "Nori-chan! Your awake!" Yelled Naruto. "Yep, alive and kickin," you said putting Kakashi on your back. "Nori, what are you doing! Your hurt you cant carry Kakashi-sensei!" Yelled a worried Sakura. "Ill be fine, I have had worse wounds than this. Trust me," you said with a smile and started walking even though pained you to do so.

**FF to house Sasuke's P.O.V.**

We got to the bridge builders house and Nori put Kakashi in a bed in one of the rooms. As soon as she put him down and stood up she passed out as well. Before she fell I caught her and kneeled down having her head in my lap. "Is she okay?" Asked Sakura worried. "Yea, I think she will be fine, I hope," I said worried also. Why was I suddenly worried about Nori. I don't even know her even though she says I do. I'm not even sure if I believe her yet, but a part of me wants to believe her. All these feelings I feel for her are probably because we were together in the past. That night when we talked and I told her I didn't want to remember, I regret. I do want to remember, I want to remember everything about her. I hate to admit it, but I think when I saw that flashback from the past that I was in love with her. All the signs were there, me crying for her not to leave, me giving her a gift. Everything points to love, but all I need to know is if she loves me back. I hope I remember soon, for Nori's sake at least. She's moving, she must be awake.

**Nori's P.O.V.**

You started to move in your sleep, but then just decided to open your eyes. When you did you saw black eyes staring into yours. Sasuke was staring at you while you were sleeping. What am I laying on, you thought. You then finally noticed your head was in Sasuke's lap and decided to get up. "You shouldn't be getting up Nori, we still have to bandage your wounds from the fight," said Sakura. "I'm fine, trust me I heal faster than any normal human does for some reason. See, take a look Sakura," you said and pulled up your shirt to wear a cut would have been on your stomach, but was only a scar. "See, I am fine. How is Kakashi, is he awake yet?" You asked slightly worried that he might have used way to much chakra. "He is fine, he just needs to rest," said a woman from the door. "Oh thank you very much for taking care of him," you said and bowed. "It isn't a problem, I am just glad that you got Tazuna here safely. I owe you all," she said with a smile on her face. "You don't owe us anything. This is our job and we were glad to take it," you said and smiled back at her. "Kakashi is starting to wake up!" Yelled Naruto. You looked at where Kakashi was and surely he was waking up. You walked over to his side and put a hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever. Thank goodness he doesn't, you thought. He opened his eyes and came to look into your eyes. "Nori, I am so glad you are alright. I thought we had lost you back there," he said and looked around the room. "You know that NOBODY can take me down that easily Kakashi," you said emphasizing nobody. Kakashi just nodded and started talking about the end of the fight. 

**FF to training**

Kakashi was walking with a crutch over to the trees and you were watching him closely making sure he didn't fall. When you got to the trees Kakashi started talking. "We are going to climb trees today and you are not aloud to use your hands," said Kakashi. "Then how are we going to get up the tree Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Sakura. "Nori would you like to explain and be the example?" Asked Kakashi. "I will be glad to. To climb up the tree you have to put chakra into your feet. If you put too much chakra into your feet, they will go through the bark. If you put too less, you wont get to far up the tree," you said and got ready to do the technique. You stood still and put chakra into your feet so now you could walk up the tree. You steadily went up the tree at a walk and went onto a branch as you were upside now. "Wow, that's cool!" Yelled Naruto. "Okay, your job today is to climb up to the top of the tree. Using these to mark it," you said and threw them all kunai's. After throwing them kunai's you stopped your chakra flow to your feet and did a flip on the way down so you landed perfectly on your feet. "Nice job Nori," said Kakashi. "Thanks, it wasn't that hard," you said with a smile. You looked at all three of them and saw that Sakura had the best chakra control. "Great job Sakura!" You yelled and gave her a thumbs up. You decided to go walk back to the house so maybe you can help the woman who helped everyone with their wounds with dinner. 

Hey guys! Sry about this one. It kinda sucked huh. Well the next one will have the fight in it. That one is going to be a very good one because something will happen to Nori. Stay tuned!


	9. Inari and the Brigde Fight

**Recap:** ANBU member staged to kill Zabuza and Kakashi got hurt badly so he was unconscious. The team learned how to climb trees with the use of their chakra and you decided to help the woman that helped the team with dinner.

Dinner was now on the table. All we were waiting for was for Naruto and Sasuke to get here. They are probably trying to compete with each other, you thought. As if on time Naruto and Sasuke came through the door and sat at their chairs. "I win!" They both yelled at the same time. You just shook your head and started to eat. Of course Sasuke and Naruto were competing with how much food they could eat. While they were doing that Tazuna started talking about Inari's father. How he was a great man, but Inari didn't want to hear what they had to say and ran up the stairs crying. "Maybe I should.," started Tazuna, but you interrupted him. "I'll talk to him. Don't worry, I know how he feels," you said with a sad smile and went up the stairs to talk to Inari. You came up to a door and knocked twice. "GO AWAY!" He yelled angrily. You opened the door and saw Inari looking at a picture crying. "Inari, please don't cry," you said walking toward him. "Why are you in here! Get out!" He yelled once again taking his anger out on you. "Inari I wish I could say I know how you feel, but I don't. I have never really met my real parents. I could tell you that you look a lot like my son Konohamaru. He lost his parents when he was very young so I took care of him. I know that's its hard losing someone you really care about," you said sitting by Inari wiping his tears away. "I miss him so much and he was a hero, but people who say they are heroes just get me mad. They don't know what a hero is, my father was one. He saved our entire village and he saved me once to," he said crying more and then he hugged you crying into your shirt. You could tell he was holding all of these emotions inside of him for a long time. "Inari, you can talk to me about anything. Okay and I want you to smile for me," you said and pulled him away to wipe all his tears away. "Remember all the fun you had with your father. Never forget him," you said and smiled at him. "Thank you so much nii-chan! I will never forget my father ever! He was a great hero and I am going to be like him!" Inari said with the most cutest smile you have ever seen. "Good Inari! I am so glad you feel that way," you said and laughed. "Lets go back downstairs and talk to the others," you said and put Inari on your back. "Okay nii-chan!" Inari said while smiling the biggest smile you have ever seen. When you went downstairs Inari and you were having a blast. You were laughing and smiling, everyone was staring at you guys. "Hi, mommy!" Inari yelled smiling. You put Inari down and he ran to his mom and hugged her really tight. She started crying because she was so happy to see Inari smile. "Thank you so much Nori," she said and hugged Inari. You just smiled and sat down at the table. Inari came and jumped on your lap so now he was sitting on it. "Yea, thanks nii-chan!" he said with another smile. "You are both welcome," you said and smiled. 

**FF to the bridge **

Today was the day we had to watch Tazuna carefully. You knew something bad was going to happen, but didn't know what. Everybody left Naruto at the house so he could sleep. Everybody kept their guard up and you looked around the area. When you got to the bridge all the bridge builders were knocked out. You got some of your kunai's and put them in your hands ready to attack anything that comes near. "Nice to see you again Nori," you hear a young male say. You walk up to Kakashi and see Zabuza and the boy that was at the forest. "The pleasures all mine," you said sarcastically. Sasuke came up beside you and looked at the boy with a glare. Why is Sasuke looking at him like that, you thought. "So that is the boy I have to fight so I can marry that girl?" the boy asked to Zabuza. You just stared at them like they were insane, which was kinda true. "What the hell are you talking about!" You yelled to them. "Zabuza said if I killed that Uchiha that I could marry you," he said. "No way! Sasuke can beat you!" You yelled and were about to attack until Kakashi stopped you. "This is Sasuke's fight. You guard Tazuna and Sakura," he said and you were dumbfounded. "Nori, don't worry I can beat him," said Sasuke with a smirk. You looked at him with sad eyes. Something was going to go wrong with this fight. "Please be careful Sasuke," you said close to tears. He just looked at you and you looked at him. "Aw how sweet, the Uchiha loves Nori," said the boy. Sasuke just glared at him with the look that he seriously wanted to kill him. "My name is Haku by the way," he said talking to you. "Like I care," you said and started to walk toward Tazuna and Sakura. He got mad and tried to attack you, but Sasuke stopped the attack before it could hit you. "Don't you touch her!" Yelled Sasuke and everyone looked surprised. The fight started between him and Haku and then the fight with Kakashi and Zabuza started next.

**FF to when Sasuke gets hit one last time**

The fights have been going on for awhile now. Sakura and you have been on edge ever since the fighting began. Naruto got here awhile ago to help Sasuke with his fight. Something bad was coming, you knew because there was a knot in your stomach. Something was going to go wrong and you had to stop it. Then you felt something, you felt something break in your heart. Sasuke, Sasuke is dead, you thought. You felt an immense power coming forth after you felt that sharp pain in your chest. Naruto was unleashing his nine tailed fox demon powers. You could see his red chakra flow coming all around that technique of Haku's. Naruto was mad and you definitely knew why. When the red chakra went away you ran toward where Sasuke was. When you saw him you stopped dead in your tracks, he was so pale. You started to cry, you cried for the person who you cared about the most. You didn't let your anger get the best of you so searched the area for Naruto. He was in front of Haku talking to him, but you saw something. Haku didn't want to talk, he wanted to kill Naruto. You saw Haku had a dozen senbon needles in both his hands. You ran as fast as you could toward Naruto to stop the attack Haku was going to make. Haku disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto and you could hear a scream, but it wasn't from Naruto. The loud scream you heard was from you. You got hit in the stomach by 2 dozen senbon needles in your stomach. When you got hit you screamed then coughed up blood. You were now on your knees coughing. You looked at Naruto, tears going down his face. You looked at Haku who didn't have his mask on had a look of shock on his face. You tried to stand up and did a hand sign. The hand sign of air and when you waved your hand at your stomach all the senbon needles came out at once. You screamed again and fell to your knees where the senbon needles had landed. You looked at Kakashi and Zabuza's fight and Kakashi was going to use chidori. Haku left and went in front of Zabuza and took the hit for him. Just like you had done for Naruto. Naruto ran over there and you just stood up slowly holding your stomach. Blood was flowing constantly out of your stomach. "If the blood keeps coming out of my stomach I am going to die."

Sry that I had to end it that way, but hey you'll see if you die or not. Something is going to happen to Sasuke you don't expect, at least I hope you don't expect it, lol. Stay tuned for the next one!


	10. Fallen Comrade and Rushing Memories

**Recap**: Sasuke died and Naruto unleashed the nine tailed fox demon powers. You got hit in the stomach by 2 dozen senbon needles from Haku. Haku saved Zabuza from Chidori.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Zabuza were talking about Haku. You were standing there holding your stomach to stop some of the blood coming out of it. You started to walk over to Haku to say bye to him. I might have not liked him, but nobody deserves to die like that, you thought. When you reached his body you dropped down to your knees and coughed up some more blood. Blood was trickling down the sides of your mouth now. You closed Haku's eyes and just sat there looking at the three people talking. Then you heard a voice. "Looks like you didn't do what I asked Zabuza," said a man. You looked behind you and saw an old man with a cast on his arm. "Oh and who is this young girl," said the man while walking up to you. You made no movement whatsoever, you just looked at him. He then grabbed your hair and shoved you to the ground. You winced as you felt the cold bridge against your cheek. "Leave her alone!" Yelled Naruto sounding very mad. "Gato, she has nothing to do with this, leave her alone," said Zabuza. Why did he say that. Doesn't he want me to die? You thought. Gato then went into the front of you and stepped on Haku's face. "Isn't this the boy that broke my wrist?" He asked to no one in particular. That was all you could take. With in a second you had Gatos ankle in your hand. "Let go of me girl!" He yelled trying to shake off your hand, but all you did was squeeze. "No, don't touch Haku or you will die by my hands," you said in a deep, dark, voice you didn't even recognize. Gato just chuckled, grabbed your neck, and lifted you off the ground. "I think it is going to be the exact opposite," he said, a smirk on his face. He started to walk toward the end of the bridge all of his henchmen moving out of his way. You looked toward Naruto and Kakashi mouthing I'm sorry and don't save me. They both looked at you and nodded sadly. Naruto was crying once again. Gato got to the edge of the bridge with you over the water. Without him looking at you, you took a kunai out of your pouch. "Got anything left to say girl," he said and you nodded. "My name is Nori and if I die you die," you said and quickly swiped the kunai across his neck. Before Gato and you fell over you looked at Naruto and smiled. He was crying uncontrollably now and then you saw something you never thought you would see again. Sasuke. You fell and slammed into the water not moving. You had your eyes open and could see the sun disappearing slowly. You then thought of Sasuke when you were sinking to the bottom of the sea. I. cant. die just.. yet, you thought trying to move your arms to make a hand sign. They moved very slowly in front of you and you made the hand sign for water. You moved your hands and then you were shot up instantly from the water pressure beneath you. When the water stopped, you were now on the bridge coughing up water and blood. You looked up and saw everyone was leaving. You saw Inari and he was crying uncontrollably like Naruto was once before you fell into the water. You tried to stand up water and blood dripping down your body. Hair sticking to your face and dripping. When you looked back up you said a name, one name. "Sasuke." What surprised you was he turned around. He saw you standing their like as if a ghost came back from the dead. When he turned around so did the whole team. They looked at you and then the whole village looked. Everyone had a shocked expression on their face to see you even alive. Inari stopped crying and looked at you with sad eyes and then smiled. Before you even knew what you were doing you stood up straight and gave a thumbs up and smiled. "NORI!" you heard Sasuke… yell?Why...would...Sasuke...yell...for me, you thought before you passed out on the ground. The last thing you saw was Sasuke running to you.

**Sasuke's P.OV. when Naruto cries uncontrollably **

I got up and wince a little because of those senbon needles I got attacked with. I look up and I see Naruto crying. I walk slowly to where he was looking and see Nori over the edge of the bridge. A man is holding her by the neck. They are talking about something, but what? Suddenly Nori cuts the mans neck and starts to fall down, but before she does she smiles at Naruto then she sees me. A look of shock on her face, but before anything else could happen she falls. I then have a pain in my head, something's happening to me. I get down on my knees and grasp my head. "SASUKE!" I heard Sakura yell. I start to see flashes from when I was younger, Nori too. I finally knew what was happening, I was remembering everything Nori said she had erased from my mind. When all the flashes stopped I felt a pain in my heart. I got up with the help of Sakura and the weird thing was I almost started to cry. I know now that I loved Nori, ever since we were kids and now she was gone. "Lets go," said Kakashi. What about Nori? Naruto asked. "There is nothing we can do. She's gone," Kakashi said, pain in his voice. Everyone started walking back to the village and then I see Inari crying because he found out that Nori was gone. Sakura helped me walk toward the village, but something stopped me. I thought I heard my name, so I turned around and I saw Nori. She was dripping wet and blood coming down her body. Since I turned around everybody else started to turn around also. I just stared at Nori, looking at her. I thought she was dead, but she is standing right in front of me. She gave a thumbs up and smiled. Before I knew what I was doing I screamed, "NORI!" She looked at me surprised and then fell. I ran to her as fast as my body could take me. When I got to her side she was so pale. I had to get her to the hospital or get someone to help her. I picked her up bride style and ran to the group. "We need to get her to the doctor now!" I yelled hoping somebody would be a doctor. Luckily there was and he took Nori. "This young girl, Nori, is already healing. There is nothing I can do except bandage her wounds and let her rest," said the Doctor. She is already healing? How can that be, but right now all I care is that she is alive and that when we get to the village I am giving her that gift I was supposed to give her 3 years ago.

Hey, this one was okay. I hope you guys liked it though. If you didn't I understand. The next one we will be when you leave the mist village to go back to your village. I don't even know what the gift is, lol and I am the quiz maker. 


	11. Goodbye

**Recap**: You used a water jutsu to get out of the water and back to everyone else. When you got to the surface everyone was walking away, but then Sasuke turned around because you said his name. You passed out and Sasuke picked you up and got a doctor to bandage you up. Story starts!

You open your eyes to see a vaguely familiar room. Your eyes are still a little blurry from when you were in the water. Since you were looking at the ceiling you didn't notice someone holding your hand until you tried to sit up. The hand that was holding yours moved a little, but didn't wake up. When you looked to where the person was you were surprised to see Sasuke in a chair sleeping. He looks so cute sleeping, but why is he holding my hand? You thought. Suddenly Sasuke's eyes open and look straight at you. "Nori! Your awake!" He yelled and jumped up to hug you. You just hugged back and was wondering what was going on with him. "Sasuke, why are you hugging me? I thought you hated me?" You asked him your voice breaking. "Nori, I could never hate you. When you fell off the edge of the bridge I remembered everything from our childhood. Everything you erased before you left came back," he said with a real smile not a smirk. "You remember everything, really?" You asked not really understanding how the seal could have been broken. Wait, the only way the seal could have been broken is if the person loved the someone who sealed the memories, you thought. "Yes, I remember everything," He said and sat on the bed you were laying on. "I need to tell you something Nori. Before you left for the other villages I was supposed to give you something, but I had forgotten it that day. Can I give it to you when we get back to the village. Oh, and I have two gifts not just one," he said a little nervous about the gifts. "Sure you can, when are we leaving?" You asked him eager to leave to go back home. "Now, we were supposed to leave when you woke up. Which is now," he said and got up out of the bed. "Oh, how long have I been unconscious?" You asked wondering if it was really that long since you passed out. "Just a day actually, you probably cant even walk so Ill carry you," he said and gathered some of your stuff and put them in a bag. Sasuke was right to, you couldn't walk. As soon as you stood up you winced in pain clutching your stomach. "Nori, wait until I get your stuff packed at least," he said and hurried to get your stuff in the bag. "I'm fine, cant you tell," you said sarcastically. Sasuke just shook his head and handed you the bag. You put the bag on your back a little more slowly than you had anticipated. "Ready?" Asked Sasuke bending down a little so you can get on his back. You just nodded in silence and got on his back. When you went out the door of the room you saw Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto all waiting. "So you guys knew when I was going to wake up, didn't you?" You asked mostly to Kakashi. "No, not really. I gave a guess. You are a very strong girl Nori. You don't like laying around. Even when you are unconscious," Kakashi stated. "True," you said with a smile and laughed. Everyone started walking toward the now finished bridge. You saw everyone in the village was standing in front of the entrance of the bridge. "NORI!" Everyone yelled as they saw you on Sasuke's back. "Sasuke put me down for like five minutes, please," you pleaded to him. He just looked at you concerned and gave up knowing you. He put you down and you started walking a little slowly so Sasuke helped you. Suddenly you felt someone hugging you around your waist. You looked down and saw Inari hugging you with tears in his eyes. You bent down and wiped the tears away even though it hurt you to do so. "Don't cry Inari, I'm fine," you said and smiled to him while giving him a hug. He hugged you back and then pulled away giving you a thumbs up and a huge smile. You got up and walked over to Naruto all by yourself and hugged him out of the blue. You started crying on his shoulder and he just hugged you tighter. "I missed you nii-san," you said and pulled away. "I missed you too," he said and had tears in his eyes. "Go say goodbye to Inari," you said and let go of him. He walked to Inari and you walked to Sasuke. Again out of the blue you hugged Sasuke. He was a bit surprised, but hugged you back as if you were going to leave him forever. "I was so scared when I saw you on the ground Sasuke. I thought you had died, without even saying goodbye, or.," you said, but got interrupted by Sasuke. "I wasn't dead, I was just unconscious from so much stress. I can say the same thing for you though. I thought I had lost the only person who I actually cared for, I thought you were gone forever," Sasuke said, but then blushed knowing what he said. You just hugged him tighter and cried on his shoulder more. He stroked your hair and you pulled away. "We should get going before I go on a crying spree," you said and laughed at your stupid joke. Sasuke just chuckled. "GOODBYE EVERYONE!" The team yelled and walked across the bridge. While you guys were walking Tazuna and Inari were thinking what to call the bridge. "We should call it The NariNaruto Bridge!" Yelled Inari happily. "Sounds good to me Inari," Tazuna said and rubbed Inari's head. While you were on Sasuke's back you fell asleep thinking of what the gifts Sasuke was going to give you when you got back to the village.Next one will have the gifts Sasuke will give you. 

Sorry this was short! Lol, stay tuned!


	12. Confessions

**Recap**: You left the mist village to go back to Konoha. Sasuke also said that he was going to give you two gifts when you got. We left off where you fell asleep on Sasuke's back.

**At Konoha Gates Your P.O.V.**

You opened your eyes to see the sun up high in sky shining brightly. You rubbed your eyes getting used to the light and remembered that you were on Sasuke's back. "So you are awake? just in time to Nori," said Sasuke looking back at you. "Yea, I'm guessing we are near Konoha then," you asked laughing at how you slept through the whole journey home. "Yes, we are. We are finally here, home," he said. "Can you put me down Sasuke? I think I can probably walk now," you said. He just nodded in silence and kneeled down set you gently on the ground. You stretched your sore muscles and looked back at the group. "So how did you sleep Nori-chan?" Asked Naruto laughing at you. "Great, how was the walk?" You asked laughing as he made a sour face at you. You giggled and started to run toward the gates. As soon as you got inside the Konoha gates you yelled, "Yes, I am so glad to be back home!" Everyone just smiled at your enthusiasm and walked past you. Kakashi stopped in front of the four of you. "I am going to check in with the Hokage and tell him were back. You guys may go home and also, you guys don't have training for three days," He said and walked away. "YES!" You and Naruto yelled jumping up and down. Sakura just shook her head and started to talk to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke! You want to go on a date tomorrow with me?" Asked Sakura "No Sakura, for the 100th time, I do not want to go on a date with you!" He yelled aggravated that she asked so many times in one day. You walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Calm down Sasuke. She just likes you a lot." Sasuke looked down at the ground then up at Sakura who was sulking. "Sorry Sakura, I just don't like you that way," he said and looked at you. You smiled at him and nodded approvingly. Sakura looked up and looked at how Sasuke was looking at you and glared. You were taken aback by the stare, but didn't let it phase you on the outside. You understood why she would look at you like that, but didn't care. You would have liked if she would stay friends with you even though you both love the same guy. Wait, love. Do I truly love Sasuke? You thought to yourself looking at his face. He looked at you and you saw that he smiled, just not on the outside. "SASUKE!" You turned around and saw all of Sasuke's fan girls behind him. Suddenly he was trampled and you were pushed out of the way. You saw that he was trying to talk to them about something, but couldn't make it out. When you looked at all the girls you saw that they were all so beautiful and skinny. All the characteristics a guy wants in a girl. When you looked down at your body you were ashamed of how you looked. You looked back up and saw that Sasuke was still with the group of girls, not noticing that your still there. What if Sasuke likes one of them? What will happen to me? He doesn't need me, I am not as beautiful as them. I know why he would choose one of them, you thought and ran home. When you got there you unlocked the door and ran to your room. You went to the bathroom and looked at yourself in the mirror. You wanted to be what Sasuke wanted, but you knew that you couldn't change yourself. It was impossible, you are you, and that's it. You walked to your bed and shoved your head into the pillow starting to cry. I think I truly love Sasuke with all my heart. So I am just going to let him go, you thought. You cried some more and fell asleep into your pillow, but not before saying, "Sasuke I love you, but why cant you love me?" What you didn't know was that someone was behind the door of your room, hearing what you said.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I apologized to Sakura even though I didn't want to. Nori looked at me and smiled that sweet smile she always gives, but of course everything was ruined. "SAUSKE!" I turned around and was trampled by fan girls. Nori was pushed out of the way and I tried to get the fan girls off, but couldn't. "Girls, I need to get somewhere! Leave me alone!" I yelled, but none of them were listening. I looked over at Nori who was looking down, but I didn't know what she was looking at. I tried talking again. "GIRLS! I have to go! I have to tell someone something important!" I yelled once again and they actually listened. The girls all went there separate ways and when I looked around for Nori I couldn't find her. Where could she have gone? Oh, No! I forgot about the gifts! I ran to my house and looked under my bed and found a white and black box. When I went down to go open the door someone knocked. I opened the door and was suddenly punched in the face. I dropped the box and flew back to hit the stairs. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO NORI!" Someone yelled coming closer, he lifted me up by my shirt collar and started shaking me. "What are you talking about, Naruto!" I yelled trying to figure out what's going on. Naruto dropped me and told me what he had heard from Nori earlier. "What, but I don't like any of those girls! I love Nori!" I yelled and starting searching for the box I had dropped on the ground. I finally found it and looked up toward Naruto. "You better tell her that you love her Sasuke or she will be taken by another guy," he said and walked out the door. I nodded and ran to Nori's house in a hurry hoping she would let me apologize. I got to her door and knocked, no answer. I checked to see if the door was locked and luckily it wasn't so I walked inside. I walked up the stairs and guessed which one was Nori's room. I turned the knob and saw that Nori was asleep. I hated to wake her up, but I needed to tell her how I feel.

**Nori's P.O.V. **

You woke up because someone put there hand on your cheek. You opened your eyes and saw Sasuke sitting on your bed watching you sleep. You jumped up wondering how he got into the house. "Sasuke how did," you started, but he interrupted. "The front door was unlocked. Nori, I need to tell you something, but before I do I want to give you this," he said and handed you a black and white box. You opened the box and saw the most beautiful thing you have ever seen. 

You pulled it out of the box and looked inside. It had a picture of you and Sasuke when you were young. You were both smiling and hugging each other. Sasuke took the necklace and put it on you. "Thank you Sasuke!" You said and hugged him. "Nori, I need to tell you that I." he started. "You what?" You questioned looking at him. "I Love You Nori!" He bursted out. You were shocked that he said that, but then smiled. You hugged him and said to him, "I Love You to Sasuke, I always have." You pulled away and he smiled. Your faces were close and you were inching together about to kiss, until, "MOMMY!" The door opened to Udon, Moegi, and Konohamaru peeking into the room. You and Sasuke both quickly separated from each other blushing madly. That is where I leave you. The ending wasn't that good, but it was pretty funny! 

I am so glad that Nori and Sasuke confessed their true feelings finally! I know I am the quiz maker, but I wanted it to be after the mission. Tune in next time when someone goes on a date.


	13. Dates

**Recap**: You returned to Konoha and Sakura asked Sasuke out on a date again. Sasuke got frustrated and yelled at her because she asked so much. You told him to apologize and he did, but then fan girls attacked. You saw them and thought he loved one of them. You ran home, cried, and said something someone shouldn't have heard. Sasuke gave you a necklace with a picture of you and him when you were little. Big surprise is that he confessed his love for you and you did the same for him. 

"MOMMY!" Sasuke and you quickly separated when you heard Udon, Moegi, and Konohamaru peek in the room. You were blushing a bright red, but turned toward the door anyway. "Yes, kids?" You asked them, wondering what all the commotion is about. "The boss has a date!" They all yelled at the same time. Moegi came into the room and grabbed your hand dragging you out your bedroom door. "Were going to Hinata's house to help. She said she needed girl advice and wanted to talk to you!" Moegi yelled while you heard the boys dragging Sasuke out of your room. "Yea and Naruto needs Sasuke's help to!" Yelled Udon while sniffing. You looked at Sasuke and mouthed sorry to him. He just nodded his head while you both went your separate ways to your friend's houses. 

You were on your way to Hinata's house when you asked Moegi, "How did Naruto ask Hinata on a date and why?" Moegi looked at you and smiled. "Naruto didn't, Hinata asked him. I don't know why, but she asked him today when he went to the ramen bar," said Moegi, the smile never leaving her face. You smiled with her proud of Hinata. She finally had gotten the courage to ask Naruto out. In a few minutes Moegi and you had gotten to Hinata's house and you knocked on the door. Neji opened the door and yelled, "Hinata!" Neji let you and Moegi in while you waited for Hinata. "Oh, t-thank y-you for c-coming. I-I don't know w-what t-to do," she stuttered and you nodded your head. "Let me help you pick out your clothes, that's all you need to worry about, okay?" You told her and she nodded leading you to her room. After twenty minutes of picking out outfits you had the perfect one for her. (without the gloves though) "You think Naruto's going to like it?" Hinata asked you shyly. "If he doesn't he is going to get punched in the head," you said and she laughed. 

It was soon 6:00 and Hinata was all ready for Naruto. You smiled at her and the door bell rang. "I'll get it, just stay here until I call for you ok?" You told her smiling and she nodded blushing. You ran down the stairs jumping off the last step and opened the door seeing a groomed Naruto. (Naruto's Outfit) Beside him was Sasuke who was looking at the sky and then looked at you. He smiled at you and came up to you. "How did everything go here?" He asked taking your hand in his. "Why don't you see yourself?" You asked him and called down Hinata. Naruto saw Hinata and he was blushing a bright red while Hinata did the same. "Wow, you did a good job on Hinata," said Sasuke looking at her. "Same with Naruto, nice," you said and looked at him staring at Hinata. You looked down at the ground because Sasuke was staring at Hinata. Sasuke saw apparently and squeezed your hand. "I don't like her, I was just thinking how you would look in that outfit, that's all," he whispered in your ear and you shivered. You looked at him, smiled, and nodded. 

"Thanks for all your help guys," Naruto said and took Hinata's hand in his. She blushed and nodded saying the same. "No problem guys, it was nothing," you said and Naruto stared at you smiling. "Well, we will see you guys tomorrow," said Naruto and headed for the ramen shop while holding Hinata's hand. You smiled at them because they looked like the cutest couple. You felt Sasuke squeeze your hand so you looked up at him. "Should we go on a date of our own or just go to one of our houses to watch a movie?" He asked smiling at you. You noticed that only when he's around you he smiles. That just made you smile knowing that he really cares for you. "I say let's go to my house to watch a movie. All the kids went to Udon's house tonight," you said and let go of his hand running while yelling, "Race you there!" You heard Sasuke laugh and chase you to your house. In a few minutes you were in front of your door unlocking the door until someone wrapped their arms around your waist. "Cheater," he whispered breathing down your neck making you shiver. "Not my fault, you're just slow," you said and opened up the front door. 

"I'll be right back, I am going to change into my pajamas, is that ok?" He nodded his head and searched through your movies. You went upstairs to your room, picked out pajamas, and changed. (This is what it looks like) You walked downstairs and when you got to the last step you asked Sasuke, "What movie did you pick?" Sasuke was about to say something until he saw what you were wearing. You saw that the movie was in his hand so you walked up to him and took it from him while he stared at you. "The Grudge, hmm, that gave Naruto nightmares. Then again, I was freaked out by it to," you said and laughed. "Uh, here let me put it in the, uh DVD player," Sasuke said and took the movie from you. You sat on the couch, took the remote, and pressed something to make the TV come on. Sasuke turned off the lights and sat on the couch with you while the movie started playing. 

Throughout the whole movie you were snuggling your face into Sasuke's chest because of the movie. Really, you didn't like that movie, too freaky. Sasuke didn't mind though, he had his arm around your waist and every time you would jump he would pet your head whispering it was just a movie. You liked it every time he whispered in your ear, it made you feel safe. You almost fell asleep on Sasuke's chest that was until you noticed the movie was over. You looked up at Sasuke and saw that he was sleeping. You got out of his arms, being careful not to wake him up, and went upstairs into your getting a blanket. You went back downstairs and saw Sasuke laying on the couch, different than before. You put the blanket on him and were about to go upstairs until Sasuke talked. "Stay with me Nori?" You turned around and nodded at him getting on the couch. Sasuke got in a sitting position, opened the blanket so you could get in, and you put your head on Sasuke's chest wrapping your arms around his stomach. He wrapped his arms around your waist and put the blanket over both of you. "Goodnight Sasuke," you whispered closing your eyes. "Goodnight Nori," he said and kissed you on the forehead while closing his eyes as well. That night you had the best sleep of your life in the arms of your boyfriend. 

Hope you liked that! Sorry about not updating in awhile, the next one will be out tomorrow or the next day! Laters 


	14. The Beginning of the Truth

**Recap**: Sasuke and you helped Hinata and Naruto get ready for a date with each other. Afterward you both went to your house and watched a scary movie and fell asleep on the couch.

________________________________________________________________________

You opened your eyes to the darkness of a forest that you recognized, but wondered how you had gotten there. You sat up in a sitting position looking around the dark trees and then heard a baby crying somewhere near by. Standing up, you listened closely to the sound, and followed it to a clearing. It was slightly raining and the moon was high up above, but there was a mysterious red light shining from where the sound came from.

You stood behind a tree and move your head to the side of it seeing a man with red hair down to his shoulders and he emitted a strange red glow from his body. You sensed immense power coming from him and shielded yourself more behind the tree. The baby is in the mans hands, but you cannot see his face because he is wearing a mask. You hear him whisper to the baby, "I am sorry my daughter that I have to leave you here, but I must avenge your mother. I know that someone will come and take care of you more than I can. I Love You."

The man kisses the baby's forehead and then puts her on the cold ground and looks around the forest seeing if any intruders were around. Seeing it clear, he looks down once more, and disappears before even a leaf touches the ground.

You, wondering why a man would do such a thing to a child, runs out to the field and kneels down next to the baby. The baby was wrapped in a red blanket and she was still crying. You pick her up and rock her gently until she falls asleep, then look around to see if there was any chance the man might come back. Giving up on that thought you look down at the baby and feel power coming from her through your hands. Curious, you uncover her face and see a baby with the same hair color as yours. The baby opens her eyes and you gasp when you see that you have the same eyes as well. How can that be possible, you think.

You hear a rustling in the trees and feel chakra coming from where the sound came from. You put the baby back to where she was laid down and then notice that there is a name on the bottom of the blanket. You look closely because the darkness blurs your vision and gasp again before the sound of someone coming gets closer and you run to the tree you were at before.

The baby starts to cry again and you feel bad for leaving it, but then you hear someone talking to her. "Now, now. Don't cry. I'm here now. I could hear you crying from all the way to my village. Who would leave such a beautiful child like you out here in the forest?" You knew that voice, but how could this possibly be happening?

A crash resounded around the forest and you looked to the right to see a huge fox demon destroying a village. You notice the power that the demon is radiating, it is the same one that came from the man moments ago. The man seemed human for the most part, but that red glow was not. Was that baby a demon? You look back to where the baby stopped crying, but see no one in the clearing. The man must have taken her to his village.

Your mind was spinning with everything that you just heard and saw, but the most mind wrecking is the name that was on the bottom of that blanket. It was your name. It was Sarutobi, your father, who just picked up the baby. It was his voice, you would know it anywhere. What is going on?

________________________________________________________________________

You jerk awake from the dream that seemed so real and so true that you start crying. That man in the woods with the red hair, was that your real father? Sarutobi told you a year ago the truth of how he found you, but he never told you if he knew your father. He never said anything about your mother. All Sarutobi said about your parents was nothing. You never brought it up, but today, you were going to ask a lot of questions.

Sasuke was in the kitchen making breakfast when you broke down and came running into the living room asking what was the matter. You stopped crying and shook your head. "I'm fine, I just had a bad dream, but I have to go, okay? I need to go see my father." Sasuke looked at you and nodded seeing that you were serious. "You want me to come with you?" He asked and you shrugged your shoulders. "If you want to."

By the time you left the house it was early afternoon and you were afraid about what you were going to find out. The fox demon that was destroying the village, is he your father? Who is your mother? Are you a demon? You were thinking of too many questions at one time that you almost fell over. Sasuke steered you in the right direction and you thought of the first question that would be asked first, who are my parents?

You opened the door to the hokage building and walked up the stairs quickly not wanting to waste any time. You reached your fathers door in minutes and stopped in front of it. You breath slowly and close your eyes thinking if you should really do this. What if this changes everything? You open your eyes and think that if you don't know now, you will never know. You knock on the door and open it seeing your father look up from his desk and he stops his work.

He sighs and sets down the pen that was in his hand that was writing on a piece of parchment. "I knew that you were going to ask me sooner or later, but later would have been better."


	15. Nori's Life From The Start

**Recap**: Memory of how you were found awakened in your dreams. A strange man with a red glow appeared next to a baby that was you and wondered if that was your real father. Waking up and rushing to Sarutobi's office with Sasuke by your side, you awaited for the answers to your questions.

Nori stood in the middle of the office with Sasuke on your right side, staring at you and your father. He did not know what was going on, but he knew he would soon find out.

"What do you want me to tell you my daughter." Sarutobi stood from his chair and put his hands behind his back when reaching the front of his desk.

"I want to know everything since you found me and who you think my parents are." You started to fidget, not knowing what you were getting into. What if you did not like the answers your father gave you? Would you resent or hate him because he did not tell you the truth? Sasuke reached for your hand and squeezed it, silently telling you to calm down and breath.

"Okay. I understand. I'll start from the beginning. When I heard your cries from the forest, I felt a presence in the same direction. I could feel power and sadness in the aura, but I knew whoever it was wanted revenge as well. The cries softened a little when I went further into the woods and the aura, stronger, than before. This time, I felt love in it. I knew whoever this person was, did not want to leave his baby. Not only that, but I knew he was not human because of how strong the power was radiating in the night. I saw red reach above the trees, enveloping them." Sarutobi paused in his story, looking you straight in the eyes. Before you knew what was happening, your knees buckled, and you fell to the ground. Sasuke caught you before fully hitting it and he sat on the floor next to it, rubbing your back.

"When I was able to reach you, you were crying louder than before. As you know, I took you in. After retrieving you, I went back to the village seeing a demon destroying it. I did not know why, but the fourth sealed the demon into Naruto and we did not have to worry about him again. As far as we know, there is no way the demon can push through Naruto's body. My guess is that the nine tailed fox demon is your father. Your mother was not around so I don't know who or where she might be." Sarutobi finished the story and you looked down at the floor with tears streaming down your face. You close your eyes in despair, not knowing what to do with the newfound information. Your father was trapped into your brother and there was no way of getting him out. Plus, to top that all down, he tried to destroy the village! There is only so much you can take in one day.

"Could that just be coincidence? What if it was the fox demon in human form wanting to kill Nori, but because she was just a baby he let her live?" Sasuke still rubbed your back slowly while he looked up at Sarutobi curiously.

"No. This man loved Nori with all his heart; unfortunately, something happened making him want to sick revenge, and leaving his daughter into the woods. Somehow he knew someone would reach her. I am sure that the fox demon is her father. For one, she seems to have unlimited chakra and a healing ability that Naruto has. Only demon's can have a healing ability that quick. Two, when Nori turned five, she started to train by herself. I was not surprised being her father, but she learned too quickly for kids her age. She started emitting this red chakra when she tired out and wanted to keep going. That was the first time I started to notice it. As she grew older, the red chakra faded away as she learned how to balance her chakra." Sarutobi leaned down in front of you and lifted your chin, making you look him in the eyes. You saw love in them and wisdom, from not only experience, but old age. Wiping away the tears from your face, you stand up, and smile.

"Thanks for telling me father." You hug him tightly and kiss his cheek lightly, saying all that you need to say by your actions. Sasuke stood awkwardly behind you and he looked down to his feet, apparently seeing something interesting.

"I'll see you later; I have a couple of errands I need to run. Call me if you need me!" Taking Sasuke hand and running out the door with him dragging behind you. In a matter of seconds, you both reach outside with the sun shining rays of light. Walking silently, with no real direction, Sasuke starts the first conversation.

"What are you going to do about the fox demon father thing?" He slowly said the words, not knowing if it was the right time to ask, or even the right question to ask.

"I think I know, but I don't think I should tell you just in case you are against the idea. I need to find out if the nine tailed fox demon really is my father, but my way of doing it, might be a little drastic." You took Sasuke's hand in yours and smiled sweetly, trying to change the topic to something else.

"You can trust me, whatever it is, I will stick by you. You should know that by now." Sasuke kissed the top of your head lightly and your smile widened.

"I know, but I will tell you later when I feel like talking about it. Right now, everything is just too much." You wrapped your arms around his waist, still walking, and snuggled into his shoulder.

"Alright, but I will remember this conversation and bring it up in a more appropriate time and place." Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around your shoulders.

"Yea I know, then I will tell you everything I am thinking, and then you will get annoyed by me talking so much." You stuck your tongue out him after lifting your head from his chest. He laughed and licked your tongue with his.

"EW! I cannot believe you just did that!" You laughed and rubbed your tongue with your finger to wipe away any Sasuke germs.

"Whatever, I know you liked that." Sasuke smiled and kissed your cheek while continuing to walk in the direction you guys were headed in before.

You both walked around the village until Sasuke left for practice. He asked if you would come, but shook your head, saying maybe later after you had some alone time. He nodded and kissed you lightly on the lips, then on your hand. You disappeared and reappeared in front of your door. You opened the door and closed it on your way up stairs. Your room smelt a little like Sasuke and you smiled at the thought of him confessing his love for you. What a great day that was! Sitting on the bed, you thought back to the dream of your father, your demon one. How could he have left you all alone in a forest and then go to the village to kill people? You really did not understand and hopefully with the plan you made up, you will find out soon. Very soon.


	16. Plan Succeeds

**Recap**- Truth of your family is revealed and now you don't know what to think. Are you a demon or human? The only way you can find out is if you find the only person that really knows.

The day after talking to Sarutobi, you trained, and thought by yourself, thinking of a plan to finding the right answers. The plan was dangerous and not sure if you should so it, thought of another one, but could not find any. There is only one way you could know if you were a demon, and that is by talking to your so-called father, the nine tailed fox demon.

You walk along the forest, looking for a certain blonde haired boy in training, and keep your ears open for any noise. Hearing a rustle in the tree next to you, you call out Naruto's name, and look around. Before you know it, a kunai rushes past your face, and hits a tree. You look to your right from where it came from, low and behold; Naruto has a smile on his face not far from you. You smile back and reach for your pocket for a kunai for yourself. He strikes and you hold up the weapon in defense when his comes from his left hand. The weapons hit and sparks fly from the pressure, but before Naruto balances himself, he slips on a small leaf. He lands face first into the ground and you laugh at his attempt to beat you in a fight. Naruto twitches on the ground and groans in embarrassment.

"Nice try Naruto. That wasn't a half bad attack." You laugh again and Naruto tries to stand up using his hands and arms. You help him by holding out your hand and pulling him up when he takes it.

"What's up sis?" Naruto brushes off his orange jumpsuit and smile a little. Taking his arm and dragging him to the lake, you explain on the way.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something and I wanted it to be just us. It's actually a really big favor and if you say no I completely understand." You stopped at the edge of the lake, letting go of his arm, and closing your eyes, breathing in deeply.

"What is it? You know I'll do anything for you." Naruto smiled and walked up to you, reaching for your hand. He squeezed it and looked at you smiling. You smiled back, not sure if your plan was a good idea.

"I...I want to talk to the demon inside you. He might be able to tell me the things that I want to know." You looked down at the combined hands and closed your eyes again. Maybe this really was not a good idea. Naruto took a deep breath and let it out, then broke the tension by talking.

"Will you get hurt by it?" You looked up and looked Naruto in his blue eyes, shaking your head no.

"Then you can do whatever you want, but after you're done you have to tell me why you had to talk to it." You smiled and nodded your head vigorously. Taking his arm again you ran to his place and took out the spare key Naruto gave you in case you ever came over. Unlocking the door and throwing Naruto inside while grabbing things from various rooms. Candles, water, rag, and a pillow resided in the living room area.

"What's all this for? It feels like a romantic date." Naruto laughed and sat on the couch, while looking at you.

"I want you to lie down on the pillow, the candles are for when I turn out the light, the water will be for you to drink afterward, and the rag is incase you were sweating when I am talking to the demon. Now lay down, I want to do this as quickly as possible. Close your eyes too." You smile at him reassuringly and he lies down on the pillow, closing his eyes. You put your hand on his chest and close your eyes with him. Breathing deeply, you recite something in an old language that you learned a long time ago. Your hand turns a red color and engulfs you. Your mind then goes black and you hear a thud.

Opening your eyes, you see water, and metal around you. Water is everywhere and the only object keeping you dry is the platform you're lying on. You sit up and look around then stop when noticing a red light emitting from the end of the hallway. Standing up slowly, you walk toward the end of the hallway, not knowing what to expect. Turning the corner, water still on the floor, you notice bars, like a jail. You step forward and then freeze when hearing a loud growl echo through the room.

"What do you want? Who are you and how did you get in here?" The voice sounded low and sad, but the demon that came forward looked menacing in every aspect of your vision. The fox demon did indeed look like a fox, but it stood almost as tall as the ceiling.

"My name is Nori. I have come for answers and I used a jutsu that a friend taught me a long time ago." You looked up at him and the face that showed was not that of a demon, but of a human man.

"Nori, my beautiful Nori. Where have you been? What took you so long to see me?" The man held the bars in his hands, wanting to reach out and touch you.

"So it's true. You are my father." You started to back away, shaking your head, tears streaming down your face. How could he do this to you? Leaving you in a forest all by yourself, with no protection, and to attack a village no less!

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry that I left you, but I needed revenge for your mother's death. Someone in the village murdered her and I knew that if I did not avenge her, I would not have been able to teach you the right and wrong things that you needed to be taught. You look just like your mother. I'm sorry this had to happen this way my daughter. I am so proud of you. Through the eyes of this boy I can tell you have done so much good in the world as well as helping him to become a Hokage one day. He looks up to you more than anyone else. I'm sorry that it had to be this way." The man held his hand out and tears streaked his face. You stepped forward and wrapped your hand around his, wanting to hug him. You wanted to step through the bars of the jail and talk about everything and anything. You stepped the last couple feet to the bars and hugged him as much as you could in the space.

"Father, I'm sorry. I didn't know that's what happened. I always disliked you because you abandoned me and thought you hated me. I'll talk to the Hokage now and ask to release you of this prison." You smiled up at him and noticed the red in his eyes that sparkled brightly from the tears and happiness he felt.

"You cannot. This is where my punishment is and I will keep the consequences for my actions. Just know you can always visit me, my beautiful Nori." He pets your hair softly and kissed your head, and then your sight went black. Your name was called loudly from your father, but you could not open your eyes.

Upon opening your eyes, a black couch sat in front of you, with a blonde haired boy lying on it. You sit up and shake Naruto awake; he opens his blue eyes slowly, blinking them.

"Is it done?" You nod and he smiles, knowing that you have to tell him everything that happened. That is going to take awhile.


	17. New Enemy Known

**Recap**: Naruto let you talk to the nine-tailed fox demon who told you that he was your father and the reasons for attacking the village. Before he could tell you everything else you ended up opening your eyes to see Naruto's couch.

By the time you finished explaining everything to Naruto, night crept up silently outside. Naruto asked many questions about what you would do now that you knew who your father was and when to contact him again.

"I think that I am going to create a jutsu that will let him out, but not permanently, and not only that, he would only be human. He wouldn't be able to turn into a demon because his chakra would be cut off. It would still be inside you." You smiled to yourself, thinking you were very smart to think of such a jutsu. Problem was you had no clue on how to make a jutsu.

"Sounds like a good idea, but until then, what are you going to do to be able to talk to him again?" Naruto looked up at the ceiling, not moving his head, and rubbed his chin with his hand, thinking.

"Well, can you not talk to him? Isn't there a way you can talk with him without completely losing yourself and not go into that cage area thing?" You thought of the scary place where your father was kept, wondering if there was any chance of making it more comfortable.

"I've never really tried to be honest. He always kind of scared me in his demon form, especially the first time I met him. I know the first thought in my head was if he would eat me." Naruto shuddered at the thought of the demon and shook his head quickly to rid of the thought.

"Do you think you could try? He's not really scary at all. Just very lonely and sad because his wife, my mother, was killed, and he basically lost me by attacking the village. Now that I talked to him, I think that he will be more pleasant than when you first met him." You smile and pat Naruto on the head while he brushes it off.

"Ok, I'll try, but what if he doesn't like me? What if he only likes you?" He frowns and you shake your head, smiling at poor Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto. He loves you. If he wasn't inside you, I bet he would take care of you like his son. I should know him better than anyone. It's getting late outside and you're not at your full strength after me talking to him so we will get together again sometime soon. Don't worry about it for now. Okay?" You use your hands to balance yourself when lifting yourself from the floor and stand up straight. You stretch your arms and legs by holding your arms up high while standing on your toes. You help Naruto up and hug him, saying goodnight.

You leave Naruto's apartment and look up at the night blue sky where the stars shined bright. Looking back down to the ground you think that something still was not right, that you still needed to know something. The one issue that you knew you had to figure out was who killed your mother and why. On your way home that was all you could think of. Did someone know that she married your father? Then another question popped into your head. Was your mother even human? If that was the case, then other issues of why people would kill her swarmed around into your head. You walked up to your door and stopped in front of it, banging your head once on it. You told yourself to just stop thinking altogether at the moment because your head was hurting from it.

You reached for your key in your pocket and unlocked the door, opening it to see the lights off. You shut the door behind you and locked it while turning on the lights next to it. You paused in front of the door and light switch, the chakra energy in the room snapped your mind back to attention. Someone stood right beside the staircase and the person's chakra did not feel like anyone you ever felt before.

"Who are you?" You looked down to your bag next to the door without moving , the one you left after you came back from the mission with Team 7 still sat there.

"My name is none of your concern. I have a message for you from my master." You took in a breath and turned around. The person standing in front of you was male; unfortunately a mask was on his face. The mask looked ANBU, but from a village you did not seem to know. The man stood taller than you by a couple of inches and the little hair you could see was silver.

"Tell me the message and the name of your master." You stood tall, head held high, showing this man that you were not scared. When he stepped forward to you, you stepped back to the wall, closer to your bag of weapons.

"Do not come closer. I will fight you if I have to." He stopped and nodded his head in understanding, but you knew not to let your guard down.

"Do not assume that no one knows your secret. Soon enough this precious village of yours will go down. I will be to blame, but your lover will come down with it when he is bitten. When he joins me, I hope you will too, to come, and be the greatest female ninja in my group of assassins. Be warned that if you go against me, not only will your lover die, but the secret will be out that you are the daughter of the greatest threat that happened to Konohagakure. Make your choice wisely; you have until the end of the chunin exams my dear." When the man stopped talking, you showed no emotion on the outside, but inside you were screaming. You tell yourself to fight this person and bring him back to your human father to be questioned.

"My name is Orochimaru and I will be back for you beautiful." The voice changed as well as the body and what you saw was more than horrific. His hair, black as night, and down past his shoulders blew at the slight wind he made. His long tongue licked his lips and you tightened your jaw, keeping your scream inside. He laughed and you glared at him as he disappeared out of your living room.

You waited until the scent of his chakra completely dissolved into the air and then sank down to the floor. Putting your hands to your face and still wanting to scream you almost let it out. You quickly bring yourself to your feet and run to the middle of the house. You kneel down and do a quick protection jutsu on the house, knowing that the next time someone sneaks in you'll know. You fall to your back and stare up at the ceiling, not sure what to do next, sleep or watch the outside to make sure no one is stalking you. You decided the latter and groaned while pulling yourself up off the ground. You walked around the house, looking through all the windows and notice that everything was in place.

You go to your room, take off your shoes, and dress in black short shorts and a dark blue tank top with your hair in a ponytail. You sigh and pull the covers back, crawling into the bed. You turn on your left side and think of your sexy boyfriend stripping or something along those lines, trying to get the evil man out of your mind before you go crazy. Before you go into the heavy slumber you wanted, dreaming of your man, a thought occurred to you. One you did not realize because you were certain that he would not go to such lengths just to get you to follow him on the roads to evil. Orochimaru talked about not only killing Sasuke, but taking him away from you.


	18. Torn

**This chapter is dedicated to Black Rosed Dragon Assasin, she's been giving me the kick in the butt I need to keep on updating. :) Hope you like it guys!  
**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Recap**: You tell Naruto the whole story of being with your father and hope that Naruto can somehow make contact with him without being inside his head. When arriving to your house, an unexpected stranger leaves you a message from Orochimaru. Unfortunately, you almost forgot the man spoke about Sasuke.

You jump out of bed quickly, your feet hitting the hardwood floor fast, moving to the door. You unlock and open the front door, hoping that Sasuke did not meet the same man you did. You run as fast as your feet take you and then use a jutsu to make you run faster than that to reach Sasuke's house. You think of how stupid you are to forget the warning Orochimaru made about Sasuke. That Sasuke would turn to his side, but you knew that Sasuke would never give up to evil. You stopped suddenly, skidding on the concrete. What if Sasuke is so consumed in the thought of killing his brother Itachi, he would seek more power, which Orochimaru has.

You look down to your feet and see the blood slowly gush out from the bottom of them, cuts from the ground you ran on. A drop of water hit your arm and slowly ran down it while you looked up at the night sky. The stars were shining moments ago, now dark clouds surrounded the full moon. Drops of rain continued to fall as you reached the front of Sasuke's house. The rain hit hard on you as the storm went on and you walked slowly up to the front door of your love's house.

You close your eyes and thought that if Sasuke wanted to go with Orochimaru then that was his choice, but you would stay in the village. This was your home and you loved Sasuke more than anything which is why you would let him go. That doesn't mean that you will give up on persuading him to stay before Orochimaru has a chance to talk to him. If he has not already, that is.

You take a deep breath and with an air of confidence you knock hard on the door, hoping Sasuke is still at home. You shiver from the cold and knock again on the door, harder, very impatient. When the door still did not open, you were about to knock again when the door swung open. A grumpy looking Sasuke stood in front of you and you looked down to your still bleeding feet. When you tilted your head back up, the expression on Sasuke's face changed to happy then worried. He moved out of the way of the doorway, offering a silent come in. You shook your head slowly, water dripping down your face.

"My feet are bleeding. I don't want to get blood on your floor. I just came to ask if you were ok." You fidgeted with your hands while waiting for an answer from Sasuke, looking down at the floor. When you did not hear one, you looked up, and did not see him. Then you were lifted up quickly, wrapping your arms around Sasuke's neck.

"I don't care if blood gets on the floor." Sasuke watched your expression to see a change, but the far off look still showed in your eyes. He sat you down on a counter in the kitchen and rummaged through his cabinets for bandages and a rag.

"It's alright. I can just bandage it up when I get home Sasuke. You didn't answer my question. Are you ok?" Sasuke continued to collect supplies and started to clean the wounds on your feet. You stopped him and made him stand up to look you in the eyes. He sighed and turned away from your stare, not wanting to give in.

"Physically, yes I'm fine, but mentally, no. Before you knocked on the door, I was having nightmares from when...when he killed everyone. I can't seem to get the memory out of my head as much as I want it to. I don't want to remember it anymore, but at the same time I know that if I want to kill him, I have to keep that anger bottled up to beat him. Do you remember what he said when he left me that night?" Sasuke ran his hand through his hair nervously and you nodded your head at his question. You had a dream of that night, but you weren't there. The only reason you knew your dream was true is because you ran to the Uchiha residence the night it was slaughtered to make sure that you were wrong. Turns out you were right.

"He wants me to hate him, he wants me to be alone, and most of all, he doesn't want me to be loved by anyone." You look at Sasuke strangely and know the next words that would come out of his mouth. You wanted to jump off the counter and tell him everything would be fine, that love is stronger than hate, but the look in his onyx eyes said he already made his choice. You looked down to your feet, blood dripping onto the floor, and then closed your eyes. Tears started to run down your face and you did not want Sasuke to see you cry.

You looked to the side and wiped away the tears with your hand quickly. You thought of the warning once again, how will you ever persuade Sasuke to stay now? The unfortunate answer was you couldn't. Sasuke wanted revenge and before the memories of you came back, that was all he ever wanted. You knew indefinitely that he will go with Orochimaru and you will only say goodbye before he leaves.

"I understand Sasuke. Always know that I love you. I will never be with someone else, only you." You dropped down to the floor, feeling the pain in your feet, but not expressing it. You pass Sasuke and walk to the door, opening it. You pause and look out into the night, the storm still ongoing. Tears streak down your face and you try to hide the sniffles as you take a step outside. You leave the door open, unsure of Sasuke's intentions, and start the hard trek home.

"NORI!" You turn around to see Sasuke running toward you, but your eyes showed nothing. What does he want with you? Is all he going to do is play with your emotions? He stops a couple of feet in front of you, breathing heard.

"Nori, I'm sorry, but I need to kill him for what he did. I need to make sure that he never kills again. I swear to you that once he is dead, I will come back for you. I love you too and you are the only person that I have ever loved since the death of my family." Sasuke walked forward and took your hands in his, then knelt down to the ground. Your eyes went wide and you trembled lightly at the thought of what he might say.

"Nori, I love you so much that it hurts for me to say that we need to be apart for my selfish reasons. One is that I want to protect you from that monster, that if he knew we were together he would come after you." He talked sincerely and tears fell from your face, but Sasuke did not notice with the rain.

"But when he's dead I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we're young, but I know you are my true love. Will you marry me?" Sasuke pulled out a ring from his pocket. The shiny object held a small diamond on it with a silver band holding it together. You smiled wide and nodded your head vigorously. He put the ring on your left hand, fourth finger, and stood up. He kissed you passionately while spinning you around. Seconds later he broke the kiss and stopped spinning you.

"Thank you for understanding Nori. Starting tomorrow though, we have to act like we are not together. For tonight, would you like to stay at my place, and we can towel each other off?" Sasuke smiled and you wacked him upside the head lightly, laughing. You grabbed his hand and walked back to his house slowly while the rain stopped pouring.

By the time you both went to bed, the clock read midnight, and you dreaded when the morning came. Killing an A-rank ninja was easier than pretending that you did not love Sasuke, that was much more of a challenge.


	19. Moving On

**Recap: **You ran out of your house towards Sasuke, wanting to make sure he did not have a run in with Orochimaru. What you got was unexpected. He wants to be apart so he can pay attention on training to kill Itachi, but the twist was he asked you to marry him. You said yes, but did not want to pretend to be broken up from Sasuke.

Opening your eyes, you noticed Sasuke still asleep soundly with his hands around your body. You stared at his beautiful face wondering how you were going to get through the day. Tears slowly slid down your face, but the sides of your lips tilted slightly upward. He was doing what was best for him and trying to protect you. The smile also reflected the scene from the night before, his eyes still in your mind when he asked you to marry him. In your mind it was the most magnificent and awful night of your life.

Without waking Sasuke up, you glanced at the clock on the wooden night stand. Five in the morning it read in bright red numbers. You slowly and quietly untangled yourself from your future husband. Looking around for your clothes that you came in with, you undressed in the bathroom that connected with Sasuke's room. Coming out of the bathroom, you paused, not seeing Sasuke in bed anymore. Your heart pounded, not wanting to say goodbye. All you wanted to do was leave quietly without thinking that this was it until he killed his brother. You did not know how long it would take, weeks, years. You were deathly afraid of losing him.

Arms wrapped around your stomach and you relaxed, heart still pounding in your chest, but not as tense.

"Nori..." Sasuke whispered in your ear and breathed in, sighing at the strawberry smell that he would surely miss. You laid your hands on his arms and thought of the warmth he gave you. You close your eyes in contentment and held in the urge to cry.

"Sasuke.... I have to go..." Without any further delay in the process, you spun around and grabbed Sasuke's head in your hands. You kissed him with all the love in your heart and wished he would change his mind. Knowing he wouldn't, you kissed him deeper, more passionately. He gave back just as much and laid one hand behind your neck, the other on your lower back. You needed to go, but you did not want to. The kiss was your last for a while and you wanted to savor it. Sasuke seemed to have the idea when he lifted you up, his hands on your butt. He walked forward to the bed and gently laid you down on it. Laying flat on your back and him hovering above you, you continued the kiss, but tears started falling for what you had to do. Sasuke's hands stayed at your hips and his thumbs rubbed circles at random intervals. You moaned at the touch, but at the last second you transported yourself to your room.

You opened your eyes, seeing the blue ceiling of your room, and immediately missed the touch of Sasuke. His warm hands, his eyes looking into yours, and just thinking of him made you cry. You knew the crying needed to stop, but you could not help it. When you wiped your eyes to get rid of any stray tears, you felt cold metal touch your cheek. You lifted your left hand and noticed the ring Sasuke gave you the night before. You still had the ring on and wondered if you should give it back to him. It was yours after all, he gave it to you. Why give it back? You slid the ring off your finger and replaced it on your other hand, middle finger. You sighed sadly, but knew you had some errands to run.

After taking a shower and fixing yourself up to look like you did not spend most of the day crying, you headed out. First stop was to see your little boy, Konohamaru. He would brighten up your day, for the most part.

"MOMMY!" You opened your arms and Konohamaru leaped into your arms. You spun his around and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"How are you doing sweetie?" You set him down and grabbed his hand, walking him to ninja school.

"GREAT! Moegi, Udon, and I have been working on our techniques that Naruto has been teaching us. We've almost got it down!!!" Konohamaru jumped up and down while you shook your head. You knew which technique he was talking about and you were going to seriously smack Naruto in the head for teaching your little boy that. You paused when reaching the school and kissed him on the head again.

"You have a great day at school, ok? I'm proud of you honey." You smiled at him and watched as he ran up the stairs to the school to his friends.

You walked past the school, seeing Konohamaru disappear into the building. Next errand did not take long since you bumped right into him after not paying attention to where you walked.

"Kakashi, nice to see you again. I need to speak to you if you have some time." You hesitated at first with your words, but it had to be done.

"I always have time Nori, now I have an excuse for being late to practice." He smiled under his mask and you nervously smiled back.

"I... I can't be on the team anymore. I have special techniques that can be used for better purposes. I need to go back to being ANBU specials corps. I'm sorry I wasted your time, but I didn't know how much my father would really need me till I actually left." You looked down to the ground, ashamed for having said what you did. Kakashi said nothing for a few moments and looked up at the sky, probably thinking of what to say to your speech.

"I have a feeling that is not the real reason, but if it is what you decide, then I cannot stop you. Will I or you be telling the team you are switching back?" You sighed and put your hand through your hair.

"I'll tell them, but I will come by later. I have one more errand to run." Kakashi nodded and walked away, pulling out his perverted book. You shook your head and walked the opposite direction of your former sensei. The next stop, you dreaded, but not as much as when you were going to tell the team you quit. You felt like a coward, but Sasuke said he needed to be apart, seeing him every day would not help the situation you both were in. Seeing the round building, you sighed again for about the millionth time. Opening the door and walking up the stairs, you knew you could hide nothing from him. Reaching the top of the stairs, you stopped at the first door on the left.

Before you could knock, the door opened, and Sasuke stood in front of you. Your hand still in the air, you stared at his dark eyes, seeing the distant look in them. You frowned, looking down at the ground, with your hand finally at your side. You moved a step to the right to let him through and heard him walk away. You did not dare to look up at him knowing you would cry at the sight of him leaving. You walked into your father's office and shut the door behind you.

"I know what you want and I will grant you your wish. Here is your mission that you will lead. You will pick two others in the ANBU to come along with you." He handed you the scroll and you quietly grabbed it, looking at your father in the eyes.

"I asked him to see me about the upcoming Chuunin exams that hopefully his team will be attending. That was all Nori. Now, I know something is bothering you, but I will wait for you to tell me. Ok?" You nodded your head and said goodbye to your father. You walked out of the room and outside into the afternoon sun. Unfortunately, when walking outside the building, someone grabbed you into the alley next to it.

"Nori, I'm sorry. I didn't think you were going to completely ignore me." Sasuke's eyes dark, drained, and sad still held some of the passion you saw this morning.

"This is what you wanted, to pay attention to your training and less attention to me. I understand, but now I have to go prepare for a mission the Hokage gave me. I'll see you around." You gave him a kiss on the cheek and he let go of you. You heard the slight whisper of your name and you paused where you stepped. You could not do this. He obviously could not either. You knew he would regret it later if he stopped his training to spend time with you. You looked up at the sky and then walked away from your true love. This, was going to be the hardest, troublesome situation you would ever be in.


End file.
